


Cold, Cold, Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My representation of how Mei was introduced to Overwatch. I know the very basis of what happened sooo, yeah..This was inspired by the song- Cage the Elephant "Cold, Cold, Cold"





	Cold, Cold, Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little thing in the middle of my study hall at school. It took about 40 minutes and I wrote the first things that came to mind. I heard the song (Cage the Elephant- "Cold, Cold, Cold") on the radio a few days ago and instantly thought of Mei. I've not seen much fanfiction with Mei as the main focus so I wrote this short little thing dedicated to her! <3
> 
> She's Overwatch's TF2 Pyro, you hate her but she's too adorable to hate for long.

Mei trudged through the growing snow, barely being able to walk through it at all. The snow was up to her knees and it just kept falling. When she had set out it was easy to walk on, but an unexpected blizzard hit while she was investigating something.

 

That something had been what looked to be old ruins from saw from a helicopter that saw it from above. She was sent out on foot (since it wasn’t all that far) to go look at it, but she never arrived at her destination. The snow storm hit and she wasn’t sure which way she was going anymore.

 

At first she could follow her tracks, but they got covered up not long after. Luckily she had walked in a straight path, so she would get back to the base soon.

 

Her boots had filled with snow, chilling her feet to the point she couldn’t feel them anymore, making it harder and harder to walk. But she was determined, Mei wouldn’t give up easily.

 

She could only see about ten feet in any direction, the only thing she saw was layers of snow piling upon already monstrous piles of snow.

 

The cold bit at her skin more and more the longer she walked and the slower she went. She wouldn’t allow herself to collapse, if she did she’d be a human popsicle by the time the blizzard was over. 

 

Her legs started losing feeling as her feet had awhile ago too, feeling like jelly and shaking from both her overexertion to push through the dense snow and the cold.

 

Her teeth chattered in a sad attempt to warm herself. It was easily at least -20 degrees without the snow.

 

Mei could feel her legs starting to give out, but she kept going anyways. Letting herself collapse would mean defeat.

 

The snow was steadily climbing up to her waist, her short stature not being very helpful right now. From the waist down was snow, snow, and more snow.

 

Cold, cold, cold.

 

She started using her hands to push the snow out of the way as she slowly went. The cold chilled her to the bone in every part of her body.

 

“N-No,” the girl weakly cries, voice stuttering from the cold, as she collapsed into the blanket of deadly snow.

 

Her fingers had begun to numb, her legs and feet wouldn’t cooperate. From her position on the snowy ground she could see the building.

 

It was right there.

 

She reached out for it, clawing at the snow to drag herself towards it since her legs were completely numb.

 

Her arms and fingers were already tired from shoveling tons of snow away from herself earlier, and was left scrabbling at the snow getting nowhere fast.

 

She had fallen face-first into the snow, feeling the stuff seep through her back. She turned over, pulling up her arms over her face to block it from the snow as she now faced the dark, dark sky.

 

Was she going to die feet away from safety? Was it even safe in there? She hadn’t heard any noise from inside. Normally there were people on a lookout during storms when they knew someone was still out there.

 

There was no one. She was alone. Alone in this desolate wasteland to freeze for centuries and be like the woolly mammoth of the creatures of the future, wanting to duplicate her and bring humans back from extinction.

 

Her breath came out in pure white puffs that seemed to spread forever into the sky. Like smoke. Like fire, like warmth.

 

Her vision blurs a little, not much but enough to be noticeable. The corners of her sight start growing dark. The darkness slowly sliding along as fast as a tortoise but as smooth as water.

 

She felt completely frozen to the bone, barely able to move anything without it hurting from being nearly frozen in place.

 

She felt like she was in sleep paralysis, only able to control her breathing. With that thought in the back of her mind, but mostly from watching death itself creep on her from where she can’t see, she started breathing faster and faster.

 

Mei would be crying if she could, but it was impossible in this degree of weather. She felt very cold inside, very empty and lonely. Like she watched someone she loves die by her own hand as everything darkened.

 

The last of her vision started going dark. She gave up trying to stay alive, she couldn’t outlive the storm at this point. She had been abandoned.

 

She closes her eyes and lets the cold take her. She takes the deepest breath she ever had taken in her whole life as her vision completely cut out, her last exhale rattling through her heavy chest. Heavy from snow and fear and cold.

 

Mei saw a light. A light?

 

A bright, yellow light came towards her. Her eyes shot open suddenly, looking at where the light came from, suddenly able to see again.

 

An angel stood there in front of her. Mei wasn’t one to believe in angels, was she seeing an apparition? A trick of the mind? Or was this a real angel?

 

“Heroes never die.” The angel said quietly, sweetly, but loud enough for Mei to hear. The angel was knelt by her side, her hand glowing in time with a staff-like object in the other hand.

 

Mei suddenly felt warmth slam into her like a truck, all her limbs melting from their previously frozen and useless state. Mei could move. She could move!

 

She sat up, bringing her gloved hands to her face and wriggling her fingers in disbelief, “I-I..,” Mei starts but never finishes the thought. She looks up at the angel, “Are you an angel? A real angel?”

 

The angel laughs and then replied, “No, but you can call me Angela.”

 

Angela stands up holding her hand out for Mei to take. Mei accepts it, and stands herself up with the help of the angel.

 

Standing up now, Mei can see that the blizzard had eased off a little, rendering further sight than before. She saw a few other people from where the angel had come from. 

 

A lean, young girl.

 

A large man with even larger armor.

 

And most peculiar of all, a monkey?

 

“Come,” Angela says, “we have much work to do.” Her smile is infectious as Angela takes her hand and leads her to the figures in the distance.

 

The cold and emptiness lead her to a new and better life.

 


End file.
